


Willkommen Zuhause

by AishiCc



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela "Mercy" Ziegler-centric, Angela has deep thoughts, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gency, Introspection, Literally two people in a room, They have a long history, many feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: Campion piece to 'A Civilian, A Hero, And A Ninja' in which Genji takes Emily's advice and gifts Angela something that will make her think of him and no one else.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Willkommen Zuhause

So this a campion piece to 'A Civilian, A Hero, And A Ninja' that said while this fic takes place after that one there is no need to read it to fully understand this one. If you want to read about Lena's girlfriend getting some love by all means please do but if not it's all good too. This is really just one scene with some deep thoughts by Angela so not much happens but Gency feels so sorry if that isn't your thing. I am working on a few WIPs right now so suggestions are welcome. 

**WarNinGs** : Angst, Deep thoughts, Not much action, Gency, The feels.

**Aishi Say**

" **Genji** – _“I am grateful for our conversations, Angela. I hope we may resume them when we return to base.”_

 **Mercy** – _“Of course, assuming you don't find all my research talk too dry.”_

 **Genji** – _“I find it strangely reassuring. Perhaps because you saved my life.”_

 **Mercy** – _“The lengths I go to find someone willing to talk to me.”_

— Storm Rising

**OkaerinasaiokaerinasaiokaerinasaiokaerinasaI**

Angela sighed as she walked back into her office having left to eat a proper meal before one of her teammates decided to drag her out and force her to. Her friends loved her and they meant well, truly, but the doctor wanted to work on her current project more than almost anything. After saving France, at lest of for the moment, the former members of Overwatch who had answered the recall had returned to the Watchtower for the most part. Genji and Lena had left to take care of something, may have been a mission may not have been she had stopped really listening when Genji volunteered to go with Lena. The cyborg had finally returned to the team, to his found family, to her side, and in the blink of an eye he was gone again. It wasn't personal she knew that, Lena was a dear friend like a little sister and they were adorable together, but it still stung a little. Feeling jealousy over a purely innocent and platonic relationship made her feel like a foolish teen, or how she imagined they would feel. Her teenage years had not been like those of other girls and busy as she had been crushes had been easier to ignore. As it was she was still not entirely sure what her relationship with Genji even was.

He had been just a name and a face once. The 'higher ups' had wanted to recruit him to fight the Shimada clan and those like them so he had been little interest to her. The first time he had caught her eye was an image of him smiling, not smirking or grinning truly smiling. A child was laughing and that was reason enough to smile in her opinion but the expression had drawn her attention. In so many images of the man he was amused or smug but not simply happy and it looked good on him. When she was assigned to the team sent to acquire the second son of the Shimada clan she wondered if it was her looks or skill that had earned her the spot. A moot point when they had caught wind of trouble and had found only the bloody aftermath. The face she had studied more and more was paled by lose of blood or redden with blood or burns. So much blood Angela had a hard time reconciling it all even as it continued to seep and flow. Dropping to her knees she had placed a hand on the young man's chest, criminal or not she did not feel he had deserved to have this done to him. When he had responded to her touch she had frozen, how could a body that damaged still be alive? Screaming for help she had taken his remaining hand and had held it between her own, the skin cooler than the blood smeared on it. It had been a fight so many times to keep his body going, will alone could not force a heart to beat forever, but in the end she had done it. The first human to survive having so much of their body replaced, to this day.

When he had recovered enough carry on a conversation with out exhausting himself he had been displeased to say the least, not that she could blame him. Vanity aside, as he was a 'playboy', losing so much of your body at once was a shock to the system not even factoring in the mental distress he had to have been feeling. His agreement to join Blackwatch and get revenge was made quickly, and to this day Angela wondered if she should have demanded more time to make sure he was stable enough to make that choice. His anger and frustration had been painful if not fully expected, she had worked with amputees before. She hid her pain and distress as well as she could, it would do neither of them any good for her to break down in front of him. By the time Blackwatch was ended and Genji joined Overwatch things had improved between them. Genji had calmed having taken out part of his clan and having mastered his new body. While working on his paler upgrades giving him freedom and even greater power she had come to terms with her less then purely professional feelings. Work done the black and red color scheme had been replaced with grey and neon green giving Genji a less sinister appearance as well as hiding the remain bits of his human body. 

Genji had studied his look in the full length mirror, testing his newest form for what felt like years before nodding. Turning to her he had bowed thanking her for making this body far less reliant on maintenance. She had nodded reminded him it was her job to see to the health of the team. At the time she had not been able to be as honest as she wished. Genji may have calmed, even began to really and truly bond with some of the others, but he still was not at peace with what he was. With friendship would come acceptance, or so she desperately hoped. It hurt to know she had gone from the one he could focus all his negative feelings on to a teammate to now a friend and feel like that next step was always one step forward and two steps back. It was not Genji's fault he was honest, often brutally so, about how he felt even if it was just a mess of words and sounds she could understand on a primal level because langue had no words for some emotions. Her professional side reminded her falling for a patient was frowned upon for a reason, and for many good ones, but she had been intrigued before actually meeting the man. Finding the man interesting and not just handsome was hardly professional either as falling for teammates and co-workers was fraught with its own set of problems but she could not help it. The man was not just a walking weapon to be pointed at a target and unleashed, none of them were and allowing themselves to be treated that way was wrong. Jack cared she knew he did but he was a soldier and they gave and followed orders, he could only do so much.

Sighing softly she noted a bit of color on her desk that had not been there when she had left, no mater how lost in thought she had been. Setting her generic white Overwatch mug down on her desk she reach out out to take the bird, blinking when it easily came away from the fake branch it was sitting on. It was clearly a songbird with a pale chest and belly, darker brown feathers marking the top of its little head down its back and wings. Black markings like a little mask bleeding down its neck to its chest and she smiled recognizing it, "Spatz"

"Hai?"

Angela jumped at the sudden voice, the bird slipping from her normally steady hands. Genji caught the bird easily, no doubt in her mind he would have been able to fully human, and held it gently in his hands as he straightened before her. Looking up from the bird she instantly noticed his helmet was removed giving her a clear view of his face. She loathed the scars because they hurt him, caused others to shy away hurting him anew. "No one told me you were back."

"They didn't know," Genji inform the doctor in their teammate's defense, "Winston does since Lena is with him."

Nodding Angela was not surprised Genji was sneaky it was simply his nature, "And you came here to see me or because you require healing?"

Genji titled his head giving her an innocent look, "Can't I do both?"

Crossing her arms the blonde smiled, she had missed Genji's playful nature. She had only caught glimpses of it from afar for the longest time, it was only after they had gone from teammates to friends she had seen it up close. Lena had told her stories, she had not been all that stable when meeting Genji as her phasing issues were a frightening problem. Meeting someone else who needed glowing tech to keep them alive seemed to help both cope a bit and it was no surprise the two fastest agents had bonded over missions and down time away from others as their conditions were monitored. It was likely why Winston had a good relationship with Genji as well, not that the gorilla was hard to get along with. "Can you?"

"Quite well simply not today," Genji answered with a smirk of amusement. Smirk softening into a bittersweet smile as rich brown turned down to the bird he was still holding. 

"Genji?" Angela frowned not sure what had caused that expression for a moment, eyes widened when she remembered what sparrow meant in relation to the ninja. Reaching out she allowed her hands to rest on his shoulders, the soft sturdy material felt different but pleasant, "Okaerinasai."

"Vielen Dank," Genji returned looking up, he had many things to thank this women for.

Angela smiled, German did not sound as natural coming from him as did her but it was sweet of him to learn a bit of a third langue just for moments like this. "Any special reason for this gift? I'm not sure housewarming rules apply to a base we are simply reclaiming."

Genji titled his head as he considered that, maybe once the base was finished they would worry more about making it feel like home. "A wise woman inform me that tokens show you care go a long way to make up for past misdeeds and knowing you are my mind would mean a lot."

Fingers clenched, Angela had had not been expecting to hear Genji admit her had been thinking about her like that. As she understood it culturally speaking Japanese people did not show affection as openly as her American teammates, and Genji had always seemed to fit that cultural norm. Protecting teammates and doing small things for them outside of battle was how he showed his affection more often then not, she often did little things more often than saying the words as well so she understood. Sniffing she smiled when her tears brought a worried expression to that expressive face few got to see. "It dose Genji...thank you." Leaning close she wrapped her arms around his neck, moving closer when he moved his hands out of the way. "I've missed you too."

A gentle smile and kind words pushed the growing worry he had misjudged things aside, pale arms encircling his neck seeking closeness. Gently setting the bird down he smiled when Angela moved closer the moment his hands were no longer between them. Interlocking his own fingers at the small of her back he smiled, "I'm here now Tenshi, for as long as you want me."

Angela closed her eyes as Genji held her back, the slight weigh of his hands on her back comforting. At the sound of her nickname she smiled sniffing again when after a moment he spoke again. Pulling away enough to meet his eyes she buried her fingers in black hair as he grip tightened. "Angels are forever unless slain."

"So are dragons," Genji countered leaning close, eyes half closed, forever was meant different things to the living and to the dead.

"So they are," Angela agreed leaning in and pressing her lips to the pair waiting to meet hers and smiled. Professionalism be damned this what she wanted for so long and she would not give it up now that he was in her arms. Lowering her head she tucked her head under his chin, "The others will want to throw a party when they hear about this."

Genji chuckled into golden hair, "They can wait till McCree returns or he'll never let us hear the end of it."

Angela giggled, the cowboy would be hurt if he missed more then a housewarming party. "Best to avoid making him pout yes. Hope he decides to wander home soon."

"If he's not home in a week I'll personally hunt him down and drag him back here," Genji promised smirking, would be easy to find out where his recall had pinged and head there. 

"So good to me," Angela praised patting his head before opting to play with his hair, it was not like they were in a rush to go anywhere. At Genji's purr Angela laughed, drying tears forgotten.

**OkaerinasaiokaerinasaiokaerinasaiokaerinasaI**

So yeah the wise woman would be Emily so if you want to go give that story a read feel free but it isn't supper important to understanding this one as I said before. I may do another chapter to this, cowboy hunting could be fun eh?, and if I do I will post it/them as chapters since they will be continuing this story rather then just short of being a prequal. As always I hope this was enjoyable and you know where the comments section is if you have thoughts you'd like to share. Still new to this Fandom but really enjoying creating for it so far.


End file.
